


凜雪鴉懷了殤不患的孩子

by second27



Series: 曾經凜雪鴉沒有朋友，然後他跟蹤了一個 [3]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 他只覺得很生氣, 凜雪鴉和浪巫謠都很喜歡殤不患, 寫作殤凜, 然而殤不患感覺不到, 讀作紅白玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: 凜雪鴉（自稱）懷了殤不患的孩子，於是到浪巫謠面前耀武揚威，想看看他作何反應。愚人節賀文。





	凜雪鴉懷了殤不患的孩子

**Author's Note:**

> \- 《東離劍遊紀》衍生  
> \- 愚人節賀文  
> \- 寫作殤凜讀作紅白玫瑰  
> \- 雖然是紅白玫瑰但看起來不像，這全都是凜雪鴉的錯  
> \- 有男孕（假）之類很雷的東西，這也全都是凜雪鴉的錯  
> \- 反正千錯萬錯都是凜雪鴉的錯

　　

　　浪巫謠冷眼看著凜雪鴉在他對面坐下，矯揉造作地問著店小二有沒有什麼「既不油也不膩，不太鹹不太甜又不至於沒味道，最好補一點」的東西適合在早上食用，深深後悔自己剛才沒有跟著殤不患出去買東西。

　　浪巫謠到大堂吃早飯時，正巧看到殤不患已經用完飯準備出門。今日是他們待在這個城鎮的最後一日，殤不患特意起個大早，就是為了先去買些旅途上的必需品。他問了浪巫謠是否想要同行，後者為了不拖延出發的時間而拒絕了。

　　浪巫謠看著凜雪鴉，覺得這傢伙好像有哪裡不同，卻也說不上來。不過他也沒有很想知道，於是隨便掃了一眼便繼續低頭吃飯。

　　然而他不去招惹凜雪鴉，不代表凜雪鴉不會來招惹他。

　　打發走店小二後，凜雪鴉換了好幾個坐姿，終於找到一個最舒服的姿勢，然後對浪巫謠開口道：「浪大俠，我有一件事要告訴你。」

　　浪巫謠施捨了一個眼角給他。

　　凜雪鴉再接再厲：「是與殤大俠有關的。」

　　浪巫謠放下餐具，狐疑地看著他，才發現覺得奇怪是因為對方拿掉了身上的綁帶，整件衣服鬆鬆地穿著，看起來幾乎是大了一圈。

　　凜雪鴉露出笑容。與往常端著的自信而風度翩翩的微笑不同，他現在臉上的笑十分溫柔，甚至帶著一絲難以察覺的慈祥。

　　他垂下眼簾，雙手按住小腹，又抬起頭來，堅定地看著浪巫謠，說道：「我懷了不患的孩子。」

　　浪巫謠瞪直了眼，一時間呆住了，不知該如何反應才好。

　　被擺在一旁座位上的聆牙顧不得這裡是人來人往的大堂，大聲嚷嚷道：「男人懷什麼孕啊？還是你根本不是男人？」

　　「難道西幽沒有讓男人懷孕的藥嗎？」凜雪鴉驚訝地問。「雖然調製不易，可是在東離，這種藥是確實存在的。」

　　「邪魔歪道。」浪巫謠道，同時拿起了聆牙，看上去隨時打算替天行道。

　　「不是邪魔歪道喔，在東離，這是人人都知道的事。」凜雪鴉鎮定地道，「若浪大俠不信，可以問問旁邊的人。」

　　因為他們這桌的動靜有點大，本來就有不少人在聽他們說話，此時便有人直接接口道：「不錯，讓男人懷孕的藥雖然很貴，但倒也不是什麼稀罕東西。」

　　「東離人都知道的。」

　　「我表哥的外甥的同窗的祖父的姪子就曾服過這藥，生的小子現在都能夠打醬油了。」

　　聽著旁人你一言我一語地講著生子藥的事，浪巫謠與聆牙都大吃一驚，用力瞪著凜雪鴉。半晌，聆牙才回過神來，「就算這是真的，殤不患怎麼可能跟你這種人搞在一起？」

　　「你覺得不患應該和誰在一起呢？」凜雪鴉反問，「美人？英雄？我知道了，你覺得他最起碼要找一個善良的好人對吧？」

　　「這些人不患也不是沒遇過，可又有誰能打動他了呢？」他擺了擺手裡握著的煙斗，隨性而又認真地說道，「兩情相悅這種事，並非僅僅是好或不好可以解釋的。倒不如說，正是因為喜歡，才能夠將一個人的缺點看成優點呢。啊，這莫不就是所謂的『情人眼裡出西施』吧？」

　　「你這不要臉的。」聆牙氣得跳腳，「你是想說，你對殤不患來說是特別的是吧。」

　　浪巫謠握緊琵琶，嘴唇抿得死緊。他不願意細想，可內心深處一個一直都被壓抑著的地方忍不住在顫抖。

　　他怕凜雪鴉說的是真的。

　　他怕心腸太軟卻也萬事不上心的殤不患真的動了情。

　　他怕殤不患看盡了天下浮華、世間滄桑，最後卻選擇了凜雪鴉。

　　感受到主人動搖的情緒，聆牙怒道：「那只要在殤不患知道以前先把你宰掉就行了吧……痛痛痛痛痛，阿浪你做什麼？」

　　「不可以。」浪巫謠收回剛才用力刷過琴絃的手，用力地閉上眼睛，復又痛苦地張開，低聲說道：「不行。」

　　「哦，還是浪大俠上道。」凜雪鴉得意洋洋地看著他們，「不患出去幫我買安胎藥了，很快就會回來，如果在這時候動手的話，他可不會輕易放過你們的喔。」

　　「什麼安胎藥？」殤不患的聲音從後面傳出來，把浪巫謠和聆牙都嚇了一大跳。

　　殤不患買完東西回來，發現大堂坐滿了人，而且都在看同一個方向。他本來是不想淌渾水，但仔細一看，發現目光中心是浪巫謠與凜雪鴉，而且走得近些，眾人的視線也開始聚集在他身上，於是他只好硬著頭皮插話。

　　聆牙見到他，差點沒跳起來。「阿浪，快點檢查不患哥哥到底買了些什麼？有沒有安胎藥？」

　　殤不患無可無不可的把手上的東西全遞給了浪巫謠，然後疑惑地問：「你們剛剛在說什麼？」

　　「這個煙槍混蛋說東離有可以讓男人生孩子的藥，而且他懷了你的孩子。」聆牙聲音尖銳地告狀。

　　「啊？」殤不患瞪著凜雪鴉，「你在說什麼鬼話？」

　　「不患不記得了嗎？」凜雪鴉低頭看著自己的小腹，委屈地道，「兩個月前，我們一起賞月的那天，你喝多了酒，我本來打算扶你進房就離開，你卻一把捉住我……」

　　「夠了！」殤不患喝道。雖然確實有賞月這回事，酒也確實喝多了點，但他才沒有讓凜雪鴉進他的房。「阿浪別理他。」

　　翻完東西發現只是一些常備藥物與乾糧，確實沒有安胎藥，浪巫謠稍稍安了心，卻依然有些猶豫。「可是孩子？」

　　「沒有這回事！」殤不患急急澄清。「沒有！」

　　到底為什麼他要像出軌的男人一樣解釋這種東西啊？

　　凜雪鴉還嫌不夠亂，他摸著自己的肚子，低著頭哽咽道：「可憐的孩子，爹爹不要你。不怕，就算拼著讓你爹爹恨我，父親也會把你生下來的。」

　　殤不患的臉色一陣青一陣白，手已經放在拙劍的劍柄上，想直接砍了凜雪鴉，卻又顧忌著周圍的人群而不好動手。

　　浪巫謠推開椅子站起來，眼睛直直盯著凜雪鴉，一個字一個字地道：「凜、雪、鴉。」

　　凜雪鴉終於忍俊不禁，旁邊看著熱鬧的客人也全都跟著大笑起來。

　　殤不患和浪巫謠環顧著哄堂大笑的人群，難得地不知所措。

　　「你們是外鄉人吧？」邊上的一位婦人看著他們茫然的樣子，好心解釋道：「今日是一個東離特有的節日，叫做愚人節。在這個日子，大家會欺騙或捉弄朋友，也就是互相開個玩笑的意思。」

　　聆牙晃了晃，懷疑地問：「那生子藥呢？總該是真的吧？」

　　「也是假的。」剛才第一個承認生子藥存在的男人在笑聲中擠出回答。

　　聆牙徹底懵了，「可是剛才大家都承認有生子藥這回事啊？還有人用過不是嗎？」

　　「那個啊。」婦人笑著搖頭，「看到別人說謊要幫著圓，也算是愚人節的傳統之一。」

　　凜雪鴉終於笑夠了，他伸手抹了抹眼角，深呼幾口氣平復氣息，對著來自西幽的搭檔說道：「殤大俠、浪大俠，愚人節快樂。」

 

　　End.

**Author's Note:**

> 「因為愚人節的笑話打人，這也太沒有風度了喔。」  
> 「凜雪鴉，你還是去死吧！」


End file.
